Love,Danger, and Tight Leather Pants
by natilie7
Summary: Hermionie and Draco are sent on a secret mission together. So what happens when they find out that they like eachother? But this misson isin't all that's it's cracked up to be. And, what's this, Dumbledore isn't who he claims to be either.
1. Chapter 1

Love, Danger, And Tight Leather Pants

By: Rachel Nash

Chapter.1

Hermionie Granger was at the Griffendor table at breakfast time telling Harry and Ron about a book that she had read, witch was boring them to tears, when she happened y to notice that the mail had come and also that a large school barn owl was circling her head. It fluttered down beside he plate and dropped an official looking letter in her lap

" What's this?" she though aloud, and continued on to tear open the letter. It read:

Dear Ms. Granger,

I must ask you to stop whatever it is that you are doing and report to my office immediately. In case you are wondering, you are not in trouble. By the way, I fancy Chocolate Frogs

Sincerely yours,

Albus Dumbledore

Hermionie gasped and stood up quickly

" What is it?" asked Harry, alarmed at Hermionies sudden behavior.

"I, uh, have to go." She replied, gathering up her books as she said so.

"Why?" he asked, wondering if he could go to.

" I'll tell you latter!" she called over her shoulder, hurrying out of the great hall.

…

To Hermionies great unfortunate, Draco Malfoy had also gotten the same letter. He left his table at the same time and met Hermionie at the Gargoyle outside of Dumbledors office.

"You!" she cried

"Ew, there's trash talking to me" was Dracos smart reply. "What are you doing here anyway mudblood?"

"I am going to see Dumbledor in his office, thank you very much." came her hot reply

"I don't have time for this." She said as she threw the password to the gargoyle. But just as she was getting on, Malfoy shoved her aside and got on before her. Mumbling under her breath, Hermionie got on after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter.2

Hermionie shoved Draco aside and gave a brisk knock on Dumbledores door. The answering, "Come in," answered her. With a cold look towards Draco, she pushed open the door.

"I got your letter Sir." She said briskly.

"No, I got your letter, Sir," challenged Draco.

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TO!"

"All right!" Dumbledor cut in, obviously upset. Hermionie's face flushed a bright red at her immaturity.

"Now, I admit that I gave you both the same letter asking you to come and see me immediately."

"But Sir…" interrupted, Hermionie

"I ma not finished Ms. Granger" he said. Hermionie fell silent again, fuming.

"As I was saying, I called you both in here to for a favor. I need you to deliver something for me."

"What is it?" asked Hermionie, her curiosity flaring up.

"All in good time, but first, let me start form the very beginning." Hermionie opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Dumbldor saying,

" Without interruptions, please Ms. Granger." Malfoy snickered behind his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter.3

Dumbledore cleared his throat before beginning his story

"About 20 years ago, I got reacquainted with a friend who I had not seen since Hogwarts. We had been inseparable in our years. Anyway, we talked about many things, and he told me things in confidence. He also told me that he had a terrible disease and that he could find nobody to cure it. He also asked me a favor. He asked me to deliver this letter." He held it up for Hermionie and Draco to see. Dumbledore's eyes clouded over as he told them the other part of the story

"I recently got a letter saying that my friend has passed away. But you may have herd of him. His name was Dan Meln.

At this, Hermionie gave a little gasp, and her eyes grew large.

"Isn't he?"

"Yes." Answered Dumbledore, with a small smile. Draco, however, looked confused.

"Sorry, but who is this Dan person?" he asked, upset at the fact that he felt left out.

"Dan Meln is the only known maker of the Melnex potion, a potion that could give you power beyond anything on this world. I t also gives you immortality. People have been after it for many years, and now that Dan has died, well, their will be many people coming after it." Replied Dumbledore, his voice relaying what he felt.

And that's why I need you both to go for me. You, Ms.Granger, for your brains and cool thinking, and you, Mr. Draco, for your risky, if not dangerous tactics. Together, I believe that you two will compliment each other very well. That is, if you don't kill each other in the process." Dumbledore finished this with a triumphant flair of amusement. Draco, as it was, was able to keep himself from speaking. But seeing as there was a brief pause in Dumbledore's speech, he took the time to ask…

"So. Where are we going anyway?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey yall! I want to thank you all for all the reviews I have gotten. Not a whole lot though, but I'm not complaining. Anyway, I know that my chapters are really short, so I decided to make this one longer. Please review, the good and the bad, all of it! And now without further mindless, absurd, annoying, uncommon… well, anyway, here you are!

Chapter.4

"California" said Dumbledore.

"What?"

"The states?" said Hermionie and Draco skeptically.

"Yes, the "states", as you call it. The recipient of this letter was quite taken with it when she visited." Hermionie and Draco where quiet for a moment. The states? This was way more then they had bargained for. Hermionie, though, had gotten over her shock sooner then Draco, so she asked the question that was biting at her mind.

"So, who is this mystery person anyway?"

"One Miss. Sarah Baker." Dumbledore said. "It seems that the only person that he trusted aside from me."

"I have a question sir. Why are you asking us to go, and not one of the teachers? Ore at least that prat Potter." Draco asked.

"Please don't call anyone such an offensive name Draco. Anyway, I picked you to go for several reasons. Number one, I needed someone of you age grouped, and sending one of the teachers would attract too much suspicion. Number two, I think that together, you and Miss. Granger here are a greater obstacle then anyone else. Put together, with Miss. Grangers wits, and your dangerous, if not useful, set of mind, I think you can get this letter to Sarah with no trouble at all."

Even Draco had to admit, though they may bicker ALL the time, when put together, they did make an excellent team. And, to Draco's great dislike, Hermionie chose that time to give an audible gasp and cry out in alarm.

"But Sir! What about all of our homework?!! How are we going to get it all done? How are we going to catch up if we are away for a long time?"

Draco gave a loud groan. Just his luck to be stuck with the biggest nerd on the face on the earth. Well, in his opinion, anyway.

"Not to worry. All of your homework will be delivered to the hotel where you will be staying."

Draco gave Hermionie a cold stare, which, Hermionie returned.

"Sir where are we staying?"

"A hotel called Hotel 6."

"When are we leaving?" Hermionie asked.

"Just as soon as you go to your towers and pack up. Your things will be transported separately to the hotel, so when you are finished, just meet me in the hall and I'll take you to the train that will take you there. Now… any more questions?"

Both Hermionie and

Draco seemed to be fine so Dumbledore said…

"Well, it seems that I have finally answered all your questions, finally. Well off you go. Get ready and meet me by the front door as soon as possible."

Draco was the first one out the door, so this gave Hermionie time to turn around and ask…

"Sir? Do I really have to be with Draco?"

Dumbledore gave Hermionie a small smile and a gentle shove towards the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi again! Thanks for all of the great feedback. I appreciate it all so much, and it helps motivate me. That's a hint to review in case you didn't guess. Well… Enjoy!

Chapter.5

Harry and Ron looked up in surprise as a distraught Hermionie burst through the common room porthole. She had missed first period, and they where started to get worried, though Harry was the only one who got up to meet her. Ron had almost fallen asleep, again.

"Were where you?" he asked, his arms akimbo with annoyance.

"Yeah" Put in Ron, stifling a yawn. Hermionie tried to think of an answer as she gathered up all of her many books that where all over the common room.

"I was….uh…. talking to Professor Snape because I wanted to do some extra work for Potions."

"That is the biggest load of bull shit I have ever herd. Besides, when would you ever talk to Snape?" asked Harry.

"Well today I did. Could you help me? Or are you just going to stand there looking stupid?" She countered fiercely.

"I'm not going to help you with anything until you tell us what happened, where your going, and what your doing."

Hermionie sighed, gathered up 6the last of her things, and left, saying…

"I'll be gone for awhile. I'm not going to be back soon, and if you ask me where I'm going one more time, I'm going to send you to oblivion. I mean it." She added when Ron opened his mouth. And with that, she went up to her room to get the other things she would need.

…

"Where is she?" Draco complained out loud. He and Dumbledore had been waiting at the front doors for almost 30 minuets waiting for Hermionie.

"Dear lord, what is she packing, a library? Well, knowing her…"

"That's quite enough Draco. Besides, here she is now." Dumbledore said. And indeed, there was Hermionie running towards them all out of breath.

"Sorry…I…was…trying…to…find…. my…transfiguration…book." She said in apology as she gasped out each word. Draco made an annoyed sound, which earned him a cold stare. But thanks to Dumbledore's ability to sense a fight, he quickly cut in.

"Well, lets get you there." He said. He led them to the train that they would be taking. Hermionie stepped inside and gave a gasp. It was huge! And all to unnecessary to her.

"Sir? Why do we need all of this? We don't need all this." She said, and dodged to the side of Dumbledore to avoid a sharp elbow in the ribs from Malfoy.

"Just my thinking. Just so you know, you won't be going alone. Some body-guards will be with you, so you will have to share a compartment with Draco."

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY" both Hermionie and Draco cried in unison. Hermionie felt faint. There was no way in hell that she was sharing a compartment with ferret-boy.

"Sir. There must be some way that you can get us different compartments. After all, this is a big train." Hermionie begged. She definitely didn't want to be chewed out by Dumbledore because she had turned Draco into a real ferret, which was likely to happen if she spent more then twenty minuets with Draco.

"Sorry Hermionie, but there is no more room on the train. And besides, you will only be on the train for two days. But not to worry, there is a library down the hall for you to escape to when things get out of hand. Along with a shower next to it." Hermionie felt like she was about to explode. She cast a glace over her shoulder to see if Draco was as mad about this as she was. He looked, if this was at all possible, even angrier with this as Hermionie was. But just when she was about to speak her mind yet again, the train gave a loud whistle.

"Ah! Time to go you two. And please, try not to fight. Oh, and I almost forgot. You are allowed to use magic. Well have a good time." Dumbledore said. And then he shut the door to the train on an angry Hermionie's face.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi again. Sorry it took me so long to update! But thanks to all of my loving fans, I have produced this new chapter for your enjoyment. So, as suggested, enjoy!

Chapter .6

"I can't believe this!" shouted an aggravated Hermionie. She was pacing around the very spacious compartment she had to share with Draco. He was sitting on his bed watching her pace with an expression of great annoyance.

"Just sit down, will you. It's not such a big deal."

"Not a big deal? NOT A BIG DEAL?! How can this not be a big deal? How can you not be upset about this?" She cried, infuriated.

" I am upset, but I, unlike you, know that things cannot be changed, and I, unlike you, am not an immature mud-blood, so I don't blow things out of proportion, like you do." replied Draco smoothly. But as soon as he did, however, he was looking at the pointy end of Hermionie's wand

"I suggest that you NOT talk to me AT ALL, because I am not in the mood for any of your bull-shit." a few sparks flew from the end of Hermionie's wand. Her eyes sparked fire as she fought for control.

"Whatever mud blood." said Draco before he left the compartment. Hermionie threw herself on her bed and started to cry. After awhile she fell asleep.

…

Draco paced the big halls of the train as he tried to cool off. God, why did he have to be stuck with the most aggravating, abnormally smart, know-it-allish, muggle that ever lived? Why not a hot, whore who worshiped his every breath. With an expulsion of breath, he headed to the room. He opened the door to find Hermionie asleep on her back. He eyed her perfect, round; big breasts rise and fall as she breathed. Her soft, slightly frizzy locks of brown hair framed her slightly flushed face. She was still in her school uniform, and her skirt had been accidentally hiked up so that it showed her PERFECT legs. And it also reviled the edge of the lacy red undies she was wearing that day. 'Damn, she looks good' Draco thought. But he stopped cold when he realized what his mind had just said. He felt sickened with himself. He had been without a girl for to long, he reasoned. He went off to find that cute kitchen hand that was on the train. He needed to get his mind off of Hermionie. Shuddering to himself, he wheeled around and left.

…

Hermionie woke up around 5:00. When she saw the clock she gasped. How could she have slept that late? She sat on the bed for a while and thought of all of the events of that day. She was still pretty upset, but she realized that she should not have blown up at Malfoy like that. She got up, stretched, and went in search of Draco. She needed to apologies, even if the very thought made her sick. As she walked down the hall, she heard Draco's voice in one of the rooms off to the left. Swallowing up all of her courage, Hermionie opened up the door

"Draco, I wanted to...OH MY GOD! WHAT THE FUCK…" Hermionie slammed the door, and ran down the hall. When she had opened the door, she had seen Draco fucking the shit out of one of the kitchen girls. She was angry. FURIOUS! And she was about t5o let out all of her anger on the next person who walked through the door. And then the door opened….

**Ohhh! Anticipation! Don't you just love it? Anyway, please take the time to press the little button on the left that says review. PWEASE?**


	7. Chapter 7

Hi again! Sorry it's taking me so long to update! And sorry the chapters are so short! But thanks to all of my loving fans, I have produced this new chapter for your enjoyment. LOOOOOVE IT!!!!

Chapter .7

Previously:

She was about to let out all of her anger on the next person who walked through the door. And then the door opened….

"Sorry to interrupt you kids, but your dinner…" the kitchen lady stopped cold when she noticed Hermionie had her wand to her heart. But then Hermionie noticed who it was and put her wand down.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I thought you where…" Her voice trailed off as she saw her target of her anger.

"DRAOC FUCKING MALFOY! GET OVER HERE NOW!" she yelled approaching Draco.

"I think I'll leave you two alone." Said the scared kitchen lady. She left in a flurry, closing the door on Draco and Hermionie.

"What the hell do you want, mud-blood?" Asked Draco, sitting on his bed.

"What do I want? WHAT DO I WANT?! I want you to stop acting like you're the only one on this god-forsaken train! I want you to GROW UP! We are on a MISSION! You don't have the time to go off in some compartment to fuck some random girl!"

"Hey" interrupted Draco, standing up. " Do not get into my life. I can do whatever the hell I want, and a dumb-ass muggle like you cant stop me." He said defiantly. Hermionie looked at him with a death stare, her eyes flashing purple…. Wait a minuet. Purple? Draco thought he was seeing things. He walked right up to Hermionie, cupped her face, and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Hey! What the fuck! Let go of me NOW!" she screamed, writhing against him. Draco ignored her, and continued to stare at her eyes. But there was nothing there. Just deep pools of rich chocolate brown. He shook his head and stepped away, trying to ignore the fact that she was now fuming mad.

"DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!!!" she screamed. But Draco just smirked. Now that he knew what pissed her off to no end, he ran a finger down the front of Hermionie's shirt. His mistake. Hermonie's knee came up, and Draco went down.

…

Draco groaned from the nurse's chair, clutching a zip lock bag full of ice to his nether regions. After Hermionie's literal knee jerking reacting, she had felt immediate regret, and had helped Draco to the nurse's office. But now it was she who was getting the silent treatment.

"Draco, I said I was sorry, OK?" But all he did was glower at her all the more. Hermionie glanced at the ice bag. She noticed that the zip on the zip lock bag had come undone, and the ice was melting. Draco was about to get a rude awakening.

"Draco..."

"Don't you DARE talk to me." He said menacingly.

"But Draco, your…"

"But NOTHING! I don't even want you to look at me. Just go away. You completely humiliated me, ruined my jewels, and probably rendered me impotent for the rest of my life."

"You overgrown ape. I just wanted to tell you that your vastly overrated jewels are about to be quick-frozen." She said. Draco sucked in his breath, jumped up out of the chair, scattering the ice everywhere, and swore. Hermionie rolled her eyes and, with a wave of her wand, cleaned up the ice. Glaring at her for the fact that she was right, again, Draco restrained himself from throwing a curse at her. He turned, and sat in a chair that was faced away from Hermionie. She growled, turned, and left for her, no, their room.

…

For the next two days, Hermionie and Draco didn't talk to each other, which, in all reality, was a good thing. Constant bickering got a little annoying after awhile. Anyway, they finally arrived at the London airport. Draco climbed off of the train, and looked around. He had never been on a plane before.

"Why are we going to California on this thing?" He asked, pointing to the plane. Hermionie shook her head.

"That 'thing' is called an air-plane, and we are using it because Dumbledore thinks that it is a good idea, because we could be being followed." She answered.

"I wasn't talking to you, mud-blood." He replied nastily. They bickered even as they got their tickets, and got on the plane.


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING: this chapter contains wanking, and sexual content. It is rated M for a reason! You have been warned! But to my adoring fans, enjoy!**

Chapter .8

The only thing that was worse then being on a plane with your worse enemy was being on a plane with him **and** sitting next to him. Which was exactly the thing that happened to Hermionie.

'OK, Hermionie. In through the nose, out through the mouth. In through the nose, out through the mouth.' Hermionie had to keep telling herself. Draco shot a glance her way. He could tell she was pissed off. And their was nothing like a pissed off mud-blood that made his day. He got an idea. Draco poked her in the side.

"What do you want?" asked Hermionie through gritted teeth.

"What?" he asked, pretending to be confused. He secretly smirked to himself.

"Well, you poked me in the side. So I asked you what you wanted."

"I didn't poke you."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"YES you did"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"YES"

"NO" There vicious shouting brought out the flight attendant.

"I am sorry, but we must ask you to keep your voices down." She said calmly.

"Isn't there some way you can move me away from him. Please?" begged Hermionie. She had to get away from him. If she stayed there any longer, she was sure that she was going to put a hex on him, blowing their whole cover.

"I am sorry Miss, but we are all full." Said the kind flight attendant in her nicest voice. Hermionie growled and locked her jaw to keep from muttering a curse. Draco, on the other hand, was collapsing in silent laughter. He got himself under control, before poking her again.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" screamed Hermionie. This time, everyone on the plane turned to look at her. The flight attendant came bustling out again.

"Miss, we are going to have to ask you to please settle down."

"I am trying, but he keeps poking me." Said Hermionie, pointing to Draco. It was then that she realized how immature that sounded. She took a deep breath.

"I am sorry. I will try to stop yelling at this overgrown, infuriating, asinine, frustrating, pig-ape combination of a man." She said, sweetly. She glanced at Draco who was still beat red from trying to contain his laughter. And all of a sudden she knew what he was doing. He was trying to piss her off. Well, two can play at that game. At the moment, she was wearing a jean jacket over a tight black tube-top that just happens to show a generous amount of her cleavage.

"Is it getting hot in here?" she asked in her most lust-filled voice. She unzipped her jean coat, and took it off. Draco turned his heat to tell her not to talk to him, when he just so happened to get a good look at her chest. He felt himself get hard. He tried to cover it by pulling his baggy pants down, but Hermionie had seen it. She secretly laughed to herself. She closed her eyes slowly and stretched, making sure that her chest was puffed up more. Draco shifted uncomfortably. This was going to be a long ride. Hermionie opened her eyes, and saw the panic on his face. She had to keep herself from laughing. She leaned over in her seat to get her ipod, her tube-top sliding down a little as she did, making Draco groan. She sat up, ipod in hand and looked over at Draco, with a fake surprised look on her face.

"What's wrong Draco? You look awful. Do you have motion sickness, or something?" she asked sweetly.

"I am… fine. Just… fine." He said in short breaths. He was having a hard time getting each breath. Hermionie shrugged her slim shoulders, and put her ipod headphones in her ears. She really didn't want to listen to anything right now because she wanted to listen out for his evident moan, but she had to make him suffer. She turned it to her favorite song and pressed play. When the music started to play, she moved her body to the music in a most provocative manner, rolling her back and popping her hips as much as she could sitting down. Draco watched her gentle waving body with lust-filled eyes. He was now rock hard and oozing pre-cum. He had to get out of there. Unbuckling his seat belt, Draco stood swiftly and went into the boy's bathroom and locked the door, failing to notice Hermionie doubled over in laughter.

…

Draco breathed hard as he pulled at his belt. He yanked down his pants and his boxers, releasing all 12 inches of him. Dragging a breath through gritted teeth, he took hold of his cock, and began to release the pressure that Hermionie had caused. As he rubbed and wanked harder and faster, he found it increasingly harder to hold back moans. So he placed a silencing charm on the door. He moaned louder and louder as he pounded at his manhood. And just when he thought he was going to explode, he came with a loud yell in the toilet. Still shudering, Draco fell to the floor. How? How is it that Hermionie Granger, the girl that he has hated for his whole life, be able to make him, **him**, bet a boner? She was the most annoying, smart, know-it-all that had ever lived! But the way she moved, and the perfectness of her body was just too much. He had to admit, she was hot. But there was no way in hell that she was ever going to find this out. Muttering a cleaning spell on himself, Draco pulled up his pants, and left the bathroom, to find a very smug Hermionie with her jean jacket back on.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi again! I have been getting a lot of requests to make the chapters longer, so here is this one for you. I promise that from now on, all of the chapters will be this length, or longer. So review, and enjoy

Chapter .9

For the rest of the plane ride, Hermione and Draco did not speak, For one thing, Draco didn't want to open his mouth, for fear that he would curse her every time he did, and for another, Hermione was so smug that every time she opened her mouth, she was afraid that she would say 'HA!!!' very loudly, and get tossed off of the plane.

By the time that the plane was starting to descend, both Hermione and Draco where aching and tired. Very tired. Hermione checked her watch, seeing that it was still on London time. No wonder she was tired! It was 11:00 pm in London. By this time, she was already in bed.

Hermione finally got a chance to look out to California. God, it was beautiful! Sun, surf, and sand; all the making of a great vacation. But they weren't on vacation. In fact, they couldn't be further from vacation. With a sad sigh, Hermione stood up and stretched, leaving a very horny Draco sulk out of the plane before her. But with a smirk, she followed. Now, she got a good look at all of the people in California. Man, where there some good looking guys in California. Draco, on the other hand, was checking out all of the hot girls in bikinis. With a shake of her head, she walked over to Draco. She had just remembered that they where supposed to be undercover.

"Draco I need you hold still for a second."

"Why?" he asked with an accusatory tone of voice.

"Well, I need to disguise ourselves." Said Hermione. But Draco looked like he didn't trust her still. Rolling her eyes, Hermione pulled Draco into the girl's bathroom at the terminal.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I am not going in here. He said as he turned to leave. But before he could even open the door, Hermione had locked it.

"You can't go out there without a proper disguise! What if we where being followed and they saw you? We could be killed, or worse." Said Hermione with an exasperated tone of voice.

"I'm not complaining to the disguise. I'm complaining because I don't want to be in the girls bathroom." He replied hotly. Hermione grumbled, threw up her hands, and said,

"Fine! We can go into the boys bathroom, then." She said. Draco was distraught. To him, being in the boy's bathroom with Granger was a whole lot worse. Hermione unlocked the bathroom door and dragged Draco into the boy's bathroom. She locked the door and turned to Draco.

" Now, as I said before, hold still." Hermione said, grabbing her wand out of her back pocket.

"Wait! I still want my accent." He said. Hermione looked as though she wanted to slap him silly.

"But we need to get rid of it. Do you hear any on the California people with a thick- English accent?" She asked through gritted teeth. He was now jumping relentlessly on her last nerve.

"Well, no. But I still want it. Girls think an accent is hot, so I want to keep mine."

"NO! You can't keep it!" She screamed. That was it. Now he had broken her last nerve. She was shaking, that's how bad she wanted to hit him.

"Fine. But can I get a different one, then?" He asked. It was a rare event. No Malfoy ever asked for anything. They where independent people.

"Only if you promise to stop being so stubborn and infuriating." Hermione bargained. If it would get him to stop talking to her, then she would promise him the moon.

"OK, fine." He promised.

"Ok, lets see. Do you want a southern accent?" she asked.

"No"

"Italian?"

"No"

"French?"

"German?"

"No"

"Japanese?"

"No"

"Goddamn you! Pick something, will you?!" She screamed. She should have never agreed to this.

"Well, all of those accents suck." He said in a voice clipped with anger. Hermione was getting on his last nerve. How dare she think that a Malfoy would ever settle for anything less then the best!

"Fine! How about a Australian accent?" she asked.

"No"

"English?"

"Yes!"

"Kidding!"

"Fine."

"Umm, how about a Latin accent?"

"No"

"Russian"

"No… Wait! What was that last one?"

"Russian"

"Yeah, that one."

"Dear, lord, finally!" sighed Hermione. But she had to agree. A Russian accent was definitely the best.

"OK, hold still." She said, pointing her wand at Draco's throat.

"Russinio accentio" she cried. A stream of green light went straight into Draco's voice box. Draco coughed, clutched his throat, and coughed again.

"Did it have to hurt that much!" He yelled with a thick Russian accent. He stopped cold. Was that his voice? It sounded so cool!

"Accentio" She said pointing to her own voice box. She now had a normal American accent.

"Why don't you ever live on the edge, Granger?" Draco asked. Not that he cared. He just wanted to hear his new voice again.

"Because. Now quit moving! I still have a lot of stuff to do." She said, before circling around Draco.

"First, I need to fix that hair." She finally decided. Draco looked aghast.

"NO! There is no way in hell that you are doing anything to my hair. A Malfoy's hair is sacred, and must be treated with the utmost care." He said as though he was reciting a manuscript.

"Relax! All I'm going to do is un-slick your hair." She said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Draco went ridged as Hermione pointed her wand at Draco's head.

"Sembidell!" she said with a lazy flick of her wand. Draco's hair immediate fell in loose waves around his face. As Hermione felt her face get warm. Draco was, if that was at all possible, more handsome then before she had un-slicked his hair. But there was no way in hell that he was ever going to find that out.

"OK, and now…" she exclaimed. She waved her wand at Draco's body.

"Clethose" she cried. All of a sudden, Draco's cloths had gone from classy and neat, to hard-core skater boy. Hermione stood back to look at her handy work.

"Perfect!" she cried. Though, all of her work had always been perfect. But as Draco looked at himself in the mirror, all he could do is criticize.

"I look like shit! Look at me!" He pushed the hair out of his face. He shook his head. Now he was just trying to push her buttons. Actually, he loved the way he looked. If he had to pick a disguise, he would have chosen this one.

"Well, you'll just have to deal with it." Called Hermione from one of the stalls. She still had to get herself in a disguise. Draco rolled his eyes and turned back to the mirror. He must have looked at himself for at least ten minuets before noticing that Hermione had still not come out of the stall.

"Hermione! What in the world is taking you so long?" He screamed. Malfoy's where never patient.

"Alright! Keep your hair on!" she yelled back. She finally opened the stall door. Draco had to pinch himself to keep from moaning. Hermione was, if that was at all possible, hotter then when she went into the stall. Her hair was now mid-back length blond. She had changed her cloths, so now she was wearing a pink low-cut tank top, a jean mini-skirt, and pink flip-flops on her feet. She had lip-gloss, painted toes and fingernails, and even make-up. The only thing that she hadn't changed was her chocolate brown eyes. She noticed Draco looking at her.

"What?" she asked sharply. She knew she was hot, and she didn't need any reminder from him.

"Nothing mud-blood." He said, with a hint of lust in his voice. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"By the way, while we are here, you have to act like my boyfriend." She said

"WHAY!!! Why?!" In all reality, with the way that she looked now, he wouldn't mind pretending.

"Because, what if you meet a hot girl that you think that you can trust, take her to our hotel room, and she turns out to be a spy and kills you? Not that I would mind, but Dumbledore might be a little angry." She replied. She was truly weary of having him challenge everything that she said.

"FINE!! But you have to do anything I say when we are in public." He replied. If he had to act like he liked her, well she would have to pretend too.

"OK, whatever." She groaned. She just wanted to get this thing over with. Taking his hand, Hermione led him into the bright California sun.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter .10

Hermione was in awe. She was totally entrapped with California. In fact, the only thing that distracted her from mentally exploring California was having her fingers inter-laced with the hottest boy **in** California. But the hottest boy in California was practically drooling over a hot girl on the street. Hermione gave Draco a hard pinch on his arm.

"Ouch woman! What the hell?" He yelled, pulling Hermione to a stop. Hermione turned towards him and cupped his face, bringing it closer to hers.

"Draco, we are supposed to be going out with each other, so try not to look at some random bimbo, because acting like that is not exactly boyfriend behavior, now is it?" she whispered fiercely. She then, just to piss him off and for looks, gave Draco a light kiss on the lips. Smirking slightly, she dragged Draco along in her wake. Draco was now a mess. He didn't know how to react, kiss her or slap her. But he had to get back at her if it was the last thing that he ever did. If he did nothing, she would think that he had enjoyed the kiss (and he had, but she didn't need to know that). He yanked Hermione to a stop, making her stumble.

" What the…Mpphh!" Hermione didn't have time to ask what the hell that was for, because Draco had dragged her into a heated kiss. She wanted to resist, but her hands had a mind of their own. They wound themselves in the softness of Draco's hair. Draco ran his tongue along the seam of Hermione's lips. With a moan, she opened her mouth to Draco's exploring tongue. She ran her hands down Draco's chest while sucking on his tongue. With a growl, Draco ran a hand along the inside of Hermione's thigh. Gasping, Hermione realized that she was in public, and that she was kissing Draco Malfoy, and that she was about to loose not just the fight, but the whole goddamn war. With a groan, and one last moment of kissing, Hermione shoved Draco off of her, gasping for breath. At first, Hermione thought she saw hurt feelings, like he wanted to keep on kissing her, like there was something more to it for him. But the second Hermione went to take a closer look, it was gone, replaced with a triumphant sneer. Hermione fumed with anger while her mind kept saying 'NO!!!,' but now it was too late. Draco had already won. With an oath, Hermione turned and walked down the street, leaving Draco to hurry along in her wake.

"Sooooo… what did you think of my kissing?" Draco asked mockingly, smirking like only a Malfoy could.

"Shut up Malfoy."

"Why?" Draco said in mock surprise. He was ecstatic! Now the fun had just begun.

"Just leave me alone!" shouted Hermione.

"WHYYYY? It seems to me that you like my kissing. A LOT." Draco put emphasis on the last two words.

"Draco, I swear to god, if you don't leave me alone, I will turn you into a rat!!!!" Cried Hermione, turning around to face Draco, fire in her eyes. And not just from anger either, but also from the closeness of Draco.

"Honestly, I don't think that you will." He said, cupping her face. Hermione slapped his hand away, and started down the street. They walked in silence for a while, before turning down the street towards the hotel at which they where staying. They walked inside.

"Hello, and welcome to Hotel 6! What can I do for you?" Asked the girl at the front desk as they approached.

"Yes, we have a room reserved for us." Said Hermione to the girl.

"And your names?" she asked, taking out her registration book.

"Um… I don't know which name we are under." Said Hermione, casting a glance towards Draco, who was examining his nails.

"Well, can I have your last names?" she asked curiously.

"Well, my name is…"

"I think that it our room would be under the name of Malfoy." Cut in Draco, shoving Hermione aside.

"I do have a room saved under the name Malfoy. Would you like the key sir?" she asked, heading for the cubbies that had all of the keys in it.

"Well, obviously, or I would not be standing here asking you for it." Said Draco, glaring at the girl. She muttered under her breath while getting the key.

"Here you are sir. Would you like me to show you to your room?" she asked, glaring at Draco.

"Finally, something useful you can do! Come on then." Said Draco, standing aside so the girl could lead them to the room. Hermione and Draco followed the girl down the hall, bickering.

"What the hell was that??!?!" asked Hermione, rounding on Draco. He looked at her with an expression of open curiosity.

"What? What did I do?" He asked, casting a glare at her.

"You!!! You where rude to me, and you where rude to the lady, and you shoved me!!!!!" she practically screamed.

"Well first off, you…"

"I don't want to hear it!!!!!!! You are a rude, inconsiderate jerk!!! Who do you think you are, yelling at me and ordering this nice lady around!! Oh my God, you are the most insufferable, intolerable, inconsiderate, male chauvinist piggy boy jerk that ever lived!!!" She hissed in his ear. His eyes sparked.

"Did you just call me a pig?" he asked.

"Yes!!!!! I did. Do you have a problem with that?" She asked smugly. Now she had him mad.

"You just wait until…"

"Sorry to interrupt you folks, but here is your room." Said the still pissed off girl.

"Thank you very much." Said Hermione, smiling at the girl. The girl smiled, and left them to their bickering. Hermione unlocked the door and opened the door to check out their new home for a few months. Hermione and Draco stepped inside to find several owls waiting for them. Hermione noticed that among two schools owls, there stood one other owl she didn't notice, and Hedwig. Hedwig hooted when she saw Hermione, and flew over to her, clutching her shoulder. Hermione pulled t he letter out of Hedwig's mouth, and tore open the letter addressed from Harry.

'Dear Hermione' it read

'Where the hell are you?!?!?!? I sent Hedwig, knowing that she would be able to find you, but me and Ron are still in the dark. We are truly worried, and want to make sure you are all right. Please answer this letter. Please.'

Hermione bit her lip and closed her eyes. She wanted to tell Harry and Ron more then anything else in the world. But she didn't know how Dumbledore would take it. She clutched the letter to her heart and flopped on the bed, feeling more heartbroken then she had felt in long time.

"AWWWW GREAT!!!!"Said Draco. Hermione snapped up and turned towards him.

"What?" she asked jumping off of the bad and crossing over to him. He was clutching a wad of papers that had come from one of the school owls.

"Homework. You know, if you hadn't brought up the whole homework thing in the first place we wouldn't have to do any." He said, glaring at her.

"You don't know that! I'm quite positive that Dumbledore would have found a way to give us homework anyway." She said.

"Great, now I only have this to look forward to." Grumbled Draco, slamming his homework on the desk nearby.

"Not nessicarilly. I think that we should try one of the places that Dumbledore suggested we try first." She said, examining the list of all the places Sarah Baker went to.

"Sure!! Why not the night club." Said Draco, snatching the paper from Hermione to take a look for himself.

"What?!?! No! Why not somewhere else?" asked Hermione.

"Do you have to fight about every little thing?!?" he asked, glaring at Hermione, again. She opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it, and nodded.

"Fine. We'll go to the nightclub. But I get to pick the next place!" she said crossing over to the bed, and grabbing her letter from school.

"But first, I think that we should do some Homework!"

"GGGGGGYYAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

**(AN): Hola!!!! I am so, so sorry about not updating for, like, forever. I promise that I'll keep on it k? It's just that I have so much homework to do (hence the homework scene I put in there). But thanx 4 reading. And reviewing. (Hint, hint; wink, wink; nudge, nudge; poke, poke.)**


	11. Hey, Yall!

**Authors talk**

**(AN): Hey yall! How ya doin? I know youthink that I ditched you on the storry, but I am not getting enough reviews, so I think I;m going to end it. I will, however, post one more chapter, so stay tuned. If you think thios is a bad idea, then tell me, and maybe I'll reconcider. Anyway, thanx 4 reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter .11

"Hurry up will you!!!!" cried the irritated Draco. He had been patient when Hermione had ditched him to check out the club they where to go to tonight. He had been kind when she had insisted on picking out the clothes he had to wear. And he had been ever so nice as to go with her to the store to pick out the clothes she was to wear, seeing as she apparently had absolutely nothing that would go with anything. But now his patience was running thin as he waited for almost an hour for her to get ready in the bathroom.

"Hold on!!!!" she cried for the hundredth time. Draco rolled his eyes, and turned back to the mirror. For the next ten minuets, there was silence as Draco stared at himself in the mirror, again. Then the door to the bathroom opened. Draco turned to face Hermione.

"It's about to….." Draco was cut off short when he saw what Hermione was wearing. She had on a black tube-top, fish net-cut-off cloves, a spiked choker, hollow bracelet, a belly ring, two skull earrings, and, to cap it all off, she had on none other then tight leather pants. Draco tried to swallow, but his throat was too tight. As was his pants. Hermione adjusted her bracelet before looking up to stare at Draco, who was staring at her.

"What?" she said, worriedly.

"A bit too much?" she asked. Draco finally successfully swallowed, and shook his head.

"N-no. Your fine." He said, watching her as she turned to look in the mirror. She adjusted her make-up just a little before turning to face Draco.

"Well? Are we going to go?" she asked, holding out Draco's wand to him. He took the wand and reached for Hermione. She went into his arms and waited for him to apperate them to the club. He apperated them to the club, willing himself not to cum right there and then.

The club was a well-owned and operated place. With it's large neon lights, bumper speakers, and flaming martinis, anyone was sure to want to come back to club "Neon". Draco and Hermione landed just around the corner of the club, in an alley.

"Now remember, we are going out, we live here, and not to trust anyone!!! I mean it! Do you understand?" she asked, placing her hand on her hip and glaring at him. Draco rolled his eyes and nodded. Hermione glared at him for a minuet before straitening her tube-top, and walking out of the alley. Immediately, Draco was glad Hermione had done her homework. Everybody there was dressed in some way, shape, or form like them. Thought none compared to Hermione. Hermione took a photo out of her purse. Draco's curiosity got the better of him, and he moved over to Hermione to see who the picture was of. All of a sudden, he was looking into the most shockingly beautiful blue eyes ever imagined. They sparkled up at him, molding the perfect face of Sarah. With her silky red hair, and intoxicating smile, she would have been thought of as an enchantress. But there was something about her. Something….. familiar. Almost as if Draco had seen her before. But that was not the issue right now. Right now, they had to find the beautiful scientist.

As they got into line for the club, a lot of men approached Hermione. A lot of them made bold propositions. But whenever one of them got to close for comfort, Hermione went to Draco's side, wrapped her arms around his mid-section, and leaned her head on his strong chest. He, in turn, would wrap his arms, or just one arm around her, and kiss the top of her head, infuriating the other men. And Hermione. She in no way wanted to be in the arms of Draco, or be kissed by him, or have him within ten feet of her. Or, so she kept telling herself. In fact, she was not even convincing herself anymore.

They waited, and waited, and waited some more until they got in sight of the door, and Hermione pulled Draco aside.

"Here, take this." She said, holding out a fake id. Draco looked at it with curiosity.

"What's this?" he asked turning it over to look at the back.

"It's a fake id. Us, being only 17, are not, by the law, aloud to be in clubs. So I had to get us fake ones with a fake age to get us in the club." She explained, pulling out her own id. Draco continued to look his over, even as they got closer to the club entrance. The id look soooooooo convincing, even he thought he was 18. Then a male voice deep and very ear brought him back to the present.

"Id's?" the man at the entrance asked, holding out his hand. Both Hermione and Draco held theirs out. The man looked from the id, to them, and then back again, looking them over crucially before finally letting them into the club.

"Ok, I think we should split up. I'll go on the dance floor to find her, and you search the bar, ok?" she shouted over the loud music.

"Ok, fine" Draco shouted back. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before hurrying out of her area of hitting range, seeing as she was about to pound him.

Hermione started to wedge herself between all of the dancing patrons. She moved and grinded herself against total strangers while searching for Sarah, but to no avail. It seemed like she searched for what seemed like ages. Finally, she made her way over to the bar to find Draco tossing back a couple of Vodka shots.

"DRACO!!! We are supposed to be looking, not drinking! Pull yourself together." She said, glaring at him. Draco stared at her angrily, through intoxicated.

"Liste -hic Listen you. You just had better s-stay outa my way, you, you hottie you." He said, pointing a finger at her. She smacked his hand away, and pulled at his arm.

"Come on. This was a total waste of my time." She said, anger building up in her. Draco snatched his arm away.

"D-Don't drag me! Icn' walk. I think. Hey, nice rack." He said, reaching out and squeezing her breasts. Hermione's eyes got big, and she had to dig her nails into her own skin to stop herself from killing him. She grabbed his hand off of her chest and dragged him along after her. That was, until she got a glimpse of red hair. She turned abruptly to see Sarah Baker sitting at the bar, drinking a Martini.

"Draco, I need you to sober up, RIGHT NOW!!!" she said, giving him a little shake. She bit her lip trying to find out a way to sober him up.

"H-hey, don't d-do that. You'll hurt th-those perfect lips of y-yers." He said, tracing her bottom lip with his finger before kissing her. Hermione squeaked and tried to push him away, but the strength of his arms, and the feel of his liquor-tinted tongue made Hermione's efforts useless. Groaning, she ground her body against his and fully explored the caverns of Draco's mouth. Draco then pulled back and looked down at her, his mouth tipped into a lopsided smirk.

"See? I knew y-you loved me. I knew it. I l-love you, too by the way. God, you are s-so hhhhhhot." He said before kissing her again. This time, Hermione was frozen with shock. Draco loved her? HER? When in the world did that happen? Draco sensed her hesitation.

"W-what's wrong gorgeous? Are y-you ok?" he said, brushing a piece of blond hair away from her face.

"Uh…… well, the thing is…." Hermione tried to speak, averting her eyes to the bar. She noticed Sarah was gone.

"DRACO!!!! Now, you've done it. Now we lost Sarah Baker!" she said, untangling herself from Draco's arms, and dragged him along after her out the door. Sighing, she stood outside the door, hands on hips, looking around for Sarah. She gasped when she saw her getting into a cab.

"SARAH!!!" she called, running up to the cab. Sarah turned to look at her, only to be ushered into the cab by a very sexy girl bodyguard. Hermione pouted as the cab drove away, but the girl bodyguard was still standing there, looking sternly at Hermione.

"Now, who mite you be?" she asked, flipping back her long black hair. Hermione noticed that her bangs where blood red, and so where her eyes. When she talked, she noticed pointed teeth.

"D-draco?!?! RUN!!!!!" called Hermione, dragging the now semi-sober Draco after her. The vampire Elleann hissed, and took off after them.

'Damn, I wish I hadn't worn these!' thought Hermione tugging at them. She looked over at Draco, only to notice that he had rushed up ahead of her. Gasping, Hermione took a sharp left down an alley. Elleann continued on by her, supposedly chasing Draco. Gasping, Hermione slowly backed into the shadows of the alley. She reached out her hand behind her, not turning around, so that she could feel when she reached the brick wall. Her hand slid against something hard as she backed up into a solid, well muscled form. As she gasped, a hand slid against her mouth and her stomach, pulling her hard against the person.

"Shhhhhh!" said Draco fiercely, listening for the vampire. But listening was hard when you had a leather clad leg rubbing against you hard dick. Biting his lip harshly, he tried to restrain himself from turning Hermione in his arms to kiss her. It didn't work. Growling, he turned her around quickly, slid her body against her his, and kissed her gently on the lips. Hermione responded fiercely, rubbing her hands up his chest. Breathing harshly, they rubbed and kissed until it was almost too much. Just when Hermione felt as if she was about to blow, a sound made her jump.

"What was that?" she whispered, turning around.

**(AN): Hola all!!! How r u doing? I know it took me 4-evah 2 update, but I had a lot of things going on. Sorry, but just so you know, I have decided not to cancel this story. I'll be updating sooner though, so keep posted, ok? And review!!!**


End file.
